fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Luna Maverick
|kanji= ルナ·マーベリック |romaji= Runa Māberikku |alias= |race= Human |birthdate= |gender= Female |age= 17 |height= 165 cm (5'4") |weight= 49 kg (108 lbs) |eye color= Various |hair color= Gray |blood type= B- |guild mark= |unusual features= |affiliation= Heart's Crown |previous affiliation= |occupation= Swordswoman |previous occupation= |team= Herself and Laelle Nevaeh |previous team= |partner= Laelle Nevaeh |previous partner= |base of operations= |status= Active |marital status= Single |relatives= |alignment= Chaotic Neutral |counterpart= |magic= Sword Magic |signature skill= Swordsmanship Prowess |weapons= }} Luna Maverick (ルナ·マーベリック Runa Māberikku Lit; "Moon, Wildly Independent") Appearance Luna possesses an absolutely stunning appearing, in her physique, and clothing, alike. To elaborate on her physique, Luna has very youthful, and physically fit build, perfectly exemplifying her mobility on the battle field. Luna has very slender, and small frame, yet flexible, evidently in her hips, as they are smallest part of her torso. Being able to perform feats such as fitting into minuscule holes, and orifices that others cannot. She appears to have somewhat muscular arms, but it is naught but a facade. The thickness of her clothing makes her appear more built than Luna really is, most evidently, the sleeves of her apparel. Unlike that of most females who seen, Luna is generally seen with her nails painted. Though, her nails are adorned with any nail polish, she only wears the most quality of polishes, preventing it from being chipped away easily during battle. Due to the nail polk...Notably, she has a rather small bust, when compared to her comrades, especially Laelle Nevaeh, due to her being partners with . Due to Luna being slightly jealous of this, Luna claims that is the reason why Laelle doesn't possesses high levels of physical speed, though the jealousy is minor, and cryptic. For her physical stature, she isn't incredibly tall, but does have somewhat prominent height for an average female. She stand about 5 foot, three inches, standing a couple of inches shorter than Laelle Nevaeh. Her legs give her most of her height, and it is clearly evident, as the most skin that is exposed is located on the woman's legs, given that she wears a dress, or skirt at any given moment. Complimenting her height, is the posture she displays on certain instances. Luna will either don a sassy posture; her back being curved outward, appearing as if she were a model. It also includes her head being slight raised. Her alternative physical posture is her back being completely straight up, demonstrating her seriousness. Luna has a rather large head, when compared to the size of her body. It doesn't appear to be freakish, but it one may assume it is the width of her hair. Now, for the aspects of her entire head; Luna is predominantly known for her eyes, both in color, and size. Firstly, Luna's eyes are unlike that of any other member within the guild. She has rather large iris', which one would assumes make look unappealing, but when one thoroughly looks at Luna, the can clearly see that it emphasizes her "cuteness". For the actual color of her eyes...it is rather tentative, quite similar to Reeva Nieves' hair. They leave one perplexed by their color, until one adjust to their weird fluctuations. They randomly change color, not being proportional to anything in particular, unlike that of Reeva. They appear generally appear to be a very light color, appearing as if she were blind. Another color Luna's eye's adorn is a slightly dark gold. Another color they transition to is dark red, though it seldom happens. Regarding another aspect of her head; Luna's hair. It is deemed a peculiar color when compared to others, as it different than most. She has a gray color, perfectly fitting the meaning of her first name. Unknown to most, it possesses a lavender tint to it, giving it some vibrancy. It is short-styled, for the purpose of preventing it in intervening in when she engages in fighting her adversaries', and eliminating the possibility of an opponent from using her hair to their advantage, to a large extent. It is cut short in the back, and lengthens as it transitions around to the front of her face. Lastly her hair is fringed in middle of her head, covering to the entirety of her forehead. For her attire it is very simplistic, yet has multiple designs on it. Her standard attire is very simple contrary to her physical features. All of the clothing she adorns is specifically designed by Luna herself. Her general attire is very similar to that of Laelle's general apparel, but contrasts in its overall design, having more detail than Laelle's. It's main component would be the forest green shirt, and skirt; the outer layer of the overall attire, and betrays itself as the most the prominent. Compared to standard skirts, Luna's appears to be long, though it could be a result of it being risen up above her waist. For the skirt, Luna appears to follow the Zettai Ryōiki (絶対領域 Lit; "Absolute Territory Code"), for the purpose of combat, and mobility. The skirt itself doesn't have any particular uniqueness to it, besides the white located at the bottom. The tomoe marks surround the entirety of the bottom on the skirt, and are spaced from one another. Underneath the skirt lies a another layer, a more intricate layer than the first layer. It is sewn tightly under its outer layer, almost appearing as if it is a one piece. It is slightly larger in its length. For the actual design, it is frilled all the way around, making it decorative, and simple. As for the top, she is simple as well. The components of the top are is a thin green vest. The vest reaches down just below her waist, and has a rather wide opening at the end. It possesses a folded collar that lies on her chest, and has an opening at the top. Underneath the vest-esque fabric, there is white dress shirt, with rather poofy sleeves than Luna are very fond of. But the shirt she wears is a variant, depending on her whim. On her wait lies a belt, or , though it vague of what the substance actually is, as it remains obscure from view, entirely. The anterior of the belt is very simplistic, but the back of it is very complexly designed. It has a vertical orifice on the back, allowing to house one of her swords. Overlapping the first, their lies a diagonal opening on top of the vertical orifice, allowing her to store another sword. Personality She is very Kind and gentle. She is very carefree and usally just goes with the flow of things. Luna is a bit of a klutz, she tends to trip over her own to feet or break very delicate objects. She is easily decieved since she is a sucker for a sob story. An optmistic person who always tries to see the good in a person even if no one else will. History Synopsis Equipment Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities : : Enhanced Speed: Enhanced Reflexes: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Durability: Magical Abilities Great Magical Power: *'S-Class Magical Aura': Sword Magic Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō) Trivia Behind the Scenes Quotes References Category:Greenflash12 Character Category:Human Category:Female Category:Sword User Category:Weapon User Category:Caster-Mage Category:Sword Magic User Category:Main Character